Only one
by Unforgiven Mistress
Summary: based on the song Only one by Yellowcard, Harry breaks up with Draco, but he wants him back.


Harry and Draco had been dating for some time now, everyone accepted that. Everyone except those who really mattered.  
  
"I just don't get it Harry" Ron said for the millionth time that day.  
  
"You don't have to Ron" Harry said.  
  
"No, I really think I do. I used to be your best friend, I thought that meant something....you know, like not shagging my mortal enemy". Ron said bitterly.  
  
"Ron you're being dramatic" Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't think he is" Hermione said, defending her boyfriend. "I think that you should really choose who you want to be with when it comes to your friends".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you can't date someone your friends agree on, then you either dump the person, or you don't hang out with your friends" Hermione said Matter of factly. "I think you are being selfish if you think we will just accept this".  
  
"Hermione that's not fair!" Harry said.  
  
"It's not fair that you are dating Malfoy Harry" Ron said.  
  
"That just it, I'M dating Draco, I'm not making you date Draco" Harry yelled. "I don't see what the problem is"  
  
"the problem Harry, is that you are associated with your friends, and who ever you hang out with reflects on us as well, and I would rather not be associated with Malfoy". Hermione said.  
  
"I don't want to give anyone up" Harry whispered.  
  
"Please Harry" Hermione begged, tears springing to her eyes "we've known each other for 6 years now, you have only been dating Malfoy for about 2 months. Don't throw away a friendship that has lasted so much longer".  
  
Harry thought for a long time, finally, with tears falling down his tanned cheeks he replied "Alright, Hermione. I'll....I'll...break it off with Draco."  
  
The next day, found Harry dragging himself around, moping around. Finally steeling his courage and using false bravado, he walked up to Draco.  
  
"Harry!" Draco smiled happily, giving his hand a squeeze and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Harry felt a pang through his heart and held back tears. "Draco....I need to talk to you".  
  
A worried look flitted across Draco's face before he nervously replied "ok".  
  
Harry led him to an empty class room "This is....extremely hard for me and I ask you please don't interrupt me" Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes and a tear slipped out.  
  
"Harry....what?" Draco asked fearfully.  
  
"I...can't do this Draco" Harry finally said.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Us, this....I can't do this....I'm so sorry" Harry said tersely.  
  
To say Draco was shocked was an understatement "what? Why?" He asked meekly.  
  
Harry felt his heart tear in two and he knew he deserved it, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt when Draco shed the first tear. "I...can't give a reason, I just can't".  
  
Draco composed himself enough to walk out of the room with what dignity he had left, before he threw himself at Harry's feet and begged him to say he was lying.  
  
Harry watched him go with a numb feeling running from his heart to the rest of his body. Finally he walked out of the room, his back hunched and his eyes bloodshot and red from crying.  
  
He ditched the rest of his classes and went back to his dorm room and flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, playing all the times he spent with Draco over and over again. His heart shredded a little more.  
  
For hours he stayed in that position, never moving, staring up at the ceiling unblinkingly. Ron walked into the room "Harry, Mate where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer; he didn't give any indication that he had heard Ron at all.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked a little frantically. "HARRY!" Ron screamed. Harry never moved "HERMIONE!" Ron yelled for his girlfriend.  
  
"What?" She asked out of breath from running into the boys dorms.  
  
"It's Harry, he's not moving" Ron said.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said gently shaking his shoulder. "Harry, love come on wake up sweetie, it will be ok".  
  
Harry finally showed the world he was still alive by blinking. "Go away, Hermione" Harry croaked out, his voice hoarse from lake of use "Leave me alone".  
  
The next few days were a blur for Harry, all caught up in not moving at what not. Draco however was not faring much better.  
  
"Draco get up!" Blaise said, picking Draco up "you have to eat, I'm sorry about Harry I had high hopes for him, but if he wants to be a right bastard than let him. you are so much better than this".  
  
"Am I Blaise?" Draco asked thickly "I mean look at me, I don't mope, Malfoy's don't mope, and yet here I am mopping over the lost love of the boy who lived".  
  
"I am betting it was his friends" Blaise said. "They never liked you; they probably threatened him with everything they could until he broke".  
  
Draco buried his head under his pillows, "I'll get up" Draco said.  
  
Harry was staring at his ceiling, a favorite pastime these days, when he finally came to the conclusion that Draco was so much more important than friends that wouldn't let him have a love life.  
  
He crawled out of bed and to class, where Draco was conveniently at.  
  
Class ended and Harry walked over to Draco. "Draco I..." that's as far as he got before Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle put themselves between them, but didn't give any snide comments, which hurt worse.  
  
A plan formed in Harry's head as he headed to the Great Hall for lunch. but he hadn't so much as gotten out of the classroom, days of not eating and staying in one spot finally caught up to him and he fell to the ground, all the grief and pain spilling from his eyes as he tried to get back up.  
  
Finally he half crawled, half walked with the help of the castle walls. He opened the Doors to the Hall, where everyone already was. so they all looked at him.  
  
He stood as tall as he could and Hermione and Ron went to stand up when he shot an icy glare at them and they sat down stunned.  
  
He climbed to the head table and faced the students 'Sonorous' he muttered. "If I could have your attention" Harry said, his voice losing the weak quality it had acquired.  
  
"I would like to do something I should have done a long time ago" Harry said, the whole hall stared at him interested. Hermione and Ron stared at him confused.  
  
He cleared his throat, and waved his wand. Invisible instruments played a foreign muggle song and Harry sang.  
  
_Broken this fragile thing now__  
__And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces__  
__And I've thrown my words all around__  
__But I can't, I can't give you a reason__  
  
__I feel so broken up (so broken up)__  
__And I give up (I give up)__  
__I just want to tell you so you know__  
  
__Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do__  
__You are my only, my only one__  
  
__Made my mistakes, let you down__  
__And I can't, I can't hold on for too long__  
__Ran my whole life in the ground__  
__And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone__  
  
__And something's breaking up (breaking up)__  
__I feel like giving up (like giving up)__  
__I won't walk out until you know__  
  
__Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do__  
__You are my only my only one__  
  
__Here I go so dishonestly__  
__Leave a note for you my only one__  
__And I know you can see right through me__  
__So let me go and you will find someone__  
  
__Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you__  
__You are my only one__  
__I let go, there's just no one, no one like you__  
__You are my only, my only one__  
__My only one__  
__My only one__  
__My only one__  
__You are my only, my only one_  
  
He stopped singing as the last chords of music played. the hall was silent. "Draco" Harry said. "I am so sorry, I was such a fool." tears fell down his cheeks once more.  
  
"Hermione, Ron" He said turning to his former best friends who were red in the face from embarrassment and anger "fuck you" Was all he said. He stood there, unsure of where to go from there, when the next move was decided for him.  
  
Draco stood from his seat at Slytherin and calmly walked up to the head table. He got there and stared at Harry for a minute before throwing his arms around the Boy who Lived "I told you, you should pick better friends" Draco muttered and Harry couldn't help but laugh through his tears as the hall clapped wildly.


End file.
